


look at how cute these pens are - zach, that's gay!

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Series: Adam Parrish and His Band of Merry (College) Friends [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Ronan Lynch Visits Adam Parrish at College/University, Soft Adam Parrish, adam is so soft for ronan y'all. it's adorable, harvey returns !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: Adam's roommate decides they need a break from studying. Adam forgot what day of the week it is. Surprise ensues.Based on a vine.





	look at how cute these pens are - zach, that's gay!

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all harvey returns !! he finally meets ronan ! written bc college students' brains are mush during exam season and all conversations I had with my friends during my last one sounded drunk, which is what harvey and adam sound like in this.
> 
> feedback always very, very much appreciated, I love y'all, even if I'm shit at replying to comments. and if you have any ideas for further installments of this series I'll gladly take them (no promises if/when I'll write them, though. Procrastination is real !!)
> 
> based on this vine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDGWLB9hAbw

“Hey, Adam?”

There’s some movement on the sofa opposite from the comfy armchair which Harvey flung himself across a few minutes ago. Then, Adam’s head, which is hanging upside down off the sofa’s backrest, turns to look at Harvey.

“Yah?”

He’s been lying motionless on the furniture for at least ten minutes now. Harvey would wonder how he still manages to look good with tousled hair and bags under his eyes and blood rushed to his head, but Harvey stopped wondering about Adam Parrish a long time ago.

“Wanna take a break?” He asks instead. “We can go to the dollar store and buy some new highlighters or some other shit.”

The grin melting onto Adam’s face looks weird because it’s the wrong way up, but that is changed by Adam sitting up in one smooth motion.

“I’m all in,” he says, only to get up, get his foot caught on the fancy coffee table someone thought would be necessary in the communal living room of a college dorm, and land face-first on the soft carpet.

He groans.

“You okay?” Harvey asks from his place on the armchair.

“Yah. Got up too quickly.”

Harvey himself gets up as well, but a lot slower than Adam. Never let it be said that you can’t learn from other’s mistakes. He’s a college student, after all.

“Let’s go, then.”

They find themselves at the dollar store, with Harvey picking up some new highlighters and Adam deciding to get some new markers in all the colours of the rainbow – but in pastel. They both agree that the pens are cute as hell.

They waste another thirty minutes wandering around the store because neither of them wants to go back to preparing for their exams, pointing out the wackiest stuff they can find to each other.

Harvey decides that they definitely need a pet for their dorm room to keep Adam’s house plants company, and Adam decides that that pet should be a one-dollar-grow-in-water dinosaur. The packaging doesn’t declare what kind of dinosaur it is, but it’s supposed to inflate to ten times its size now when left in a bowl of water for three days, and Adam decides that that’s enough of a reason to buy it.

Harvey is delighted and names it Pedro.

They exit the store with matching grins on their faces and at least somewhat more relaxed than before.

When they get to their dorm building, a scary looking guy with a scowl and a tattoo peeking out from the back of his tank top is sitting on the stairs.

Harvey doesn’t take much note of him other than the fact that he looks both vaguely familiar and more-than-vaguely intimidating. He wants to walk up the steps, but Adam stops beside him when they get to them, and when Harvey looks over, he’s staring at the guy with his lips shaped in a silent ‘oh’.

Once again, Harvey doesn’t even begin to wonder what this means, because once you start wondering about Adam Parrish, you never stop.

“Is it Thursday already?” Adam asks.

Harvey is about to answer when the guy on the steps says,

“Forgot the days of the week again? Yeah it is.” The guy gets up and slowly makes his way down the stairs, one step at a time. “Where were you, then?”

“Oh, we were getting some cute new pens,”

“That’s gay.”

Harvey hides a grin because he knows what’s about to happen. Seeing Adam Parrish rip homophobes a new one is always entertaining.

But instead of a cold comment on how much of an asshole the guy is, Adam just lets out an exasperated sigh and says,

“Ronan, we’ve been dating for over a year now.”

The guy – Ronan – grins. Harvey stares. Adam pulls the guy, who has reached the bottom of the stairs by now, closer by the loops of his jeans and kisses him. The guy cradles Adam’s face far to softly for it to match his scary exterior.

Harvey stares some more, then clears his throat as the two of them don’t seem to be stopping their making-out-in-the-middle-of-campus session any time soon.

“Wanna introduce us, Adam?”

The two of them pull apart and Ronan grins, again. “Yeah, wanna introduce us, Adam?”

“Shut it, Lynch,” Adam says, but there is no bite in it. Harvey doesn’t think he’s ever seen his roommate this relaxed.

Adam clears his throat. “Ronan, Harvey. Harvey, Ronan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Harvey extends a hand – a gesture he’s gotten used to after spending the last year at a fancy university on a scholarship with all the fancy private school people whose first instinct after meeting someone new is to shake hands.

Ronan sneers at him. Adam elbows him in the side and murmurs something like “Play nice.” Ronan nods at Harvey and murmurs a “hey.”

Harvey decides he likes this kind of greeting a lot better than the ones he gets on a regular basis.

They stand in silence for a moment, then Ronan turns to Adam and says, “Wanna grab lunch?”

“It’s three in the afternoon.”

“Whatever.”

Adam grins and it’s the same soft grin he always wears whenever the topic of his boyfriend comes up in conversation, only about a hundred times softer – which is not something Harvey thought possible before today.

“I’ll see you later, okay?”

Harvey nods and says, “Sure. Have fun, you two.”

“Oh, we will.” Ronan says and slaps Adam’s ass, who, in turn, yelps and boxes him in the shoulder.

Harvey grins the whole way back to his room.


End file.
